Cupcake
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Murphy's visit from Sewell in the Radio Station ended differently than what the Inmate had originally expected. It seemed so real, but that wasn't, none of it was, was it? Murphy x Sewell -Lemon, yaoi, strong language- OneShot!


**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! They Belong only to Konami (Silent Hill) You know the drill. Also SLASH! Murphy x Sewell. There be lemony goodness in this here Oneshot! If you don't approve, I suggest you run away and hide in a bush. The girls who are staying, Enjoy! (Unless you're a guy, if you are then let me know. I'll make you brownies.) The _Itallics _sybolize a memory, unless they are in the middle of a sentance. Any grammatical mistakes made, please let me know so I can get them fixed as soon as possible.**

**Based in the Radio Station area! I'm guessing when you read this, you could have figured it out on your own :)**

**(I'm Working on my other storys, don't worry about it.) Like I said before, Oneshots help clear my mind and make me want to continue :D Enjoy!**

It wasn't supposed to happen this way, it wasn't supposed to happen at all.

How did he get here? How did this happen? Why? So many different answers with so many different outcomes, with multiple questions that never made any real sence. It was tearing his brain apart, with the lies, the torment and pain. Everything felt like it was plumeting to earth and eating him alive, he couldn't handle the blame, he couldn't handle the guilt. After all that has happened, he began to believe it was really his fault. He should have kept watching, he should have paid better attention, hell, he shouldn't have let him out of his sight. But he did, and now he's taking the fall for something he didn't do, for something that was beyond and out of his personal control.

Murphy Pendleton, that name was just a shell of what he used to be, not of whom he is now. Now he's someone else, ever since the drowning, since that pedophile Pat Napier..- Murphy shook his head, he didn't want to think about that bastard at the moment. The prick got exsactly what he deserved.

Then the police car incedent, that, on the other hand, was his fault. He needed to get away from the world, he needed something, stealing a police vehicle wasn't his best choice, but it was the first one that came to mind. Everybody makes mistakes, his cost him his child, and free will to walk the streets. The incedent sent him to prison, not like it mattered any more, nothing mattered.

Until he showed up.

_It was just an average day in the court yard, having been in the prison for about a month, nothing new nor old. People stood about the walls in their own corners and own groups. Murphy didn't get involved with them too much, having said a thing or two to a couple every now and again, nothing serious or violent, just a comment here and there. Murphy was just sitting on one of the benches, the normal one he sat on, waiting for the prisoners to be called back into there cells._

_Murphy recalled how some of the inmates were looking at him, a Mexican, two caucations, and an African American were eyeing him down. He didn't pay them any mind, remembering that it wasn't the first time it's happened, brushing it off he began messing with the sleeve of his uniform. That was, until the four came up to him._

_"Oi, you Murph, right?" The black man said, followed up by the other three._

_The African American wasn't wearing the top half of his uniform, having it tied around his waist and sporting a sweat covered white wife-beater, his dark inked tattoos that covered his arms came out more, due to the heat. The older White male had the same thing going on, though with a greying beared and thinning hair at the top of his head. He was far skinnier than the other three, but seemed far more intimidating. The younger White male wore his full uniform, his originally brunette hair stuck threw the bleach when he tried to dye it, his roots showing threw, and sporting a crooked smile, while lastly the Mexican was fully suited, arms crossed and smirking evilly down at the brunette._

_"Yeah, da cop car snatcha?" One of the Older White man stated, taking a seat next to the brunette. Murphy raised an eyebrow, and carefully nodded._

_"You a fag, Murph?"_

_The question popped out of no where, and Murphy wasn't sure who asked, but heard the slight spitefull edge to it, and smothered in a lust filled tone that sent unwelcomed shivers down his spine. He didn't want to be here._

_"What?" Murphy looked up at the black man, cheeks tinting a slight red color at the accusation. The man looked fermillar but Murphy couldn't put his finger on it. He probably saw him passing his cell or in the mess hall. The black man wiped the back of his hand on the brunettes face, making the latter flinch and scoot back, "No I'm not-"_

_"You sure?" The White man next to him placed his hand on his leg, scooting his fingers lightly on the yonger mans thigh before lowering again. "Cuz, we think ya are.."_

_"I'm not gay," Murphy insisted, furrowing his eyebrows. The man moved his hand a little high once again, before getting it swatted off. Murphy went to stand, but the larger African American pushed him back against the steel bench, "Hey-!" Murphy shouted as he fell back, the other White male, younger of the two white prisoners, grabbed the brunettes arms and held him against the seat._

_"How sure are you?" The Mexican finally spoke up, Leaning close from behind the bench._

_"We can make you sure.."_

_"Get the fuck of of me!" Murphy hissed, panic setting in as he began to struggle._

_"I'm gonna fuck you like an animal.." The Mexican chuckled, placing his hands on the younger man's chest, sliding them downward. "Now be a good boy.."_

_The older White man smirked, licking his chapped lips, fingering his greying scraggly beard, leaning close he groped the younger man, nails digging in roughly, making the brunette cry out, before a dirty rough hand covered his mouth. The older man whispered in his ear,"I'm gonna rip-"_

_"Hey!"_

_Everyone turned around to see a dark haired gaurd making his way to the inmates, Night-stick in grasp and striding over to the bench. The inmates instantly let go of Murphy, making it seem as casual as a bunch of friends._

_"Hey boss." The black man greeted, a false smile in his voice. The gaurd sneered and stood infront of the five inmates, "Is there a problem here?"_

_"No sir, We were just-"_

_"Hold the excuses, I'm not fucking stupid. Leave before I stick you out, understand?" The man sounded intimidating, glare looking about the croud until they landed on Murphy, cheeks still red. None of the inmates got up to move._

_"Well?"_

_"We don't gotta take orders from a-" The black guy got a hard jab in the elbow from one of his collegues, he gave the Mexican a hard stare. The man brushed it off, and looked over at the guard, "Sorry Officer Sewell-"_

_"Wait, You're Sewell!?" Murphy noticed how the Black male lost the color in his face, and began fidgeting under the dark haired man's gaze. "Er.. S..-Sorry, Man.. I didn't know-"_

_"Well now you do, move your asses before I shove my foot so far up in 'em." The four didn't even hesitate to leave, Murphy stood up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't talking about you."_

_Murphy looked up at the guard, the hardness in his voice softened. "Here," The guard named Sewell reached into his pockets and pulled out a cigarette, "Ya smoke?" Murphy nodded, getting the sweet canser tossed to him. Sewell looked the man up and down before lighting his own, giving the inmate a rough pat on the back, he began to leave, motioning for the inmate to follow._

It's been a few years sence then, and things had changed.

That gaurd was no hero, he was no prince. Just a monster, like the rest of him, the only difference was the badge. Yet, everytime Murphy had tried to convence himself that he hated him, tried to tell himself that he hated every moment they spent together, that he loathed the man, that he was against him, that he never felt anything other than a small amout of respect that had been burned along with everything else. But it wasn't true, Murphy knew that, and the whole damn fucking town knew it to, though it wasn't letting off too much that it did.

Silent Hill, the hell-hole continued to resurface forgotton or unwanted memorys, of times where he smiled, laughed and enjoyed himself. Not only with Charlie, but with Carrol to. The town knew him, better than he did, and it scared him. The monsters all represented something he kept hidden deep inside, and it hurt to see them reserface, to tear at him, cut him, attack. It frightened him, but he had to put on his indifferent mask on his face, in order to keep his emotions steady. They just won't stop, nothing will stop.

The constant lifts, and elevators began to become annoying. He's taken several so far, and a majority of the damn things were broken and needed something, some wire or electrical circut to get it working once again. He was so tired of the wondering, so tired of the pain and fear he was experiancing, he just wanted to sit down, close his eyes and make everything disapear. He just wanted to disapear. But every time he opened his eyes, nothing changed, he was still in that shit-hole of a town, still clutching his pipe in hand, still injured from the last attack, he was still there.

Trudging, he contined to make his way to the Radio Tower. Someone has been making these.. Dedications to him. He wanted to know who, if a name was given to the DJ or what. Besides, the guy sounds normal, if he's lucky he can get the both of them the fuck out of here. Again, he wasn't certain, he just wanted to go, just wanted to leave this place and forget it ever happened, but had his doubts.

Once inside, the fighting was no different than the last. A new creature made it's self known, and are almost impossible to see, but he's been able to handle it so far. Puzzles went by in a flash, though the place was fairly large, he got to the last room without much distraction. The code was long and slightly difficult, but he gave the wheels a few good turns and the lock clicked open, allowing the brunette access to whats hidden inside.

It was a short turned hallway, caged off to his left, and peeling walls off to his right. Walking forward hesitantly, not sure what may be ahead, he grimanced when he saw the gutted bloodied body handing from the wall. Looking at the poor bastard for a moment longer, his gaze turned toward the door to the brunettes right. The room looked lighted, a brow raised on the mans forhead, gripping his pipe tighter, before making his way reluctantly into the room.

Just an empty looking room. Murphy let out a relieve sigh, letting his gaurd lessen slightly, he allowed his eyes to roam to the room. It was fairly dirty, the walls were a pale lonely shade, the desk that rested in the center of the room looked broken, not too bad, but still. The scattered papers caught his attention, making his way closer to the pile. Quickly regretting his action as soon as he did so.

"..-So whats it gonna be Murphy?" A voice appeared out of nowhere, Murphys gaze dropped on a growing figure on the chair behind the desk. Legs propped up casually, gun lazily in hand. It was him.

"You and me gonna play ball? Or was all your hard work for nothing?" Officer Sewells eyes were trained on him, hand questionably in the air. Murphy watched as the seanery around him changed. Same room, same place, but it looked better kept than before, it looked cleaner.

Sewell examined the gun in his hands, smirking. "I mean, the way I see it, it's sort of a win-win situation, right?" Sewell never did let him speak that much, Murphy always figured it was because the man loved the sound of his own voice. Never bothered him really, because in all honesty, he loved the sound of it to.

"Guys like Napier-" He continued, waving his hands lightly in the air. "-They've got no business breathing the same air as you and me, right?" Murphy nodded, forgetting for a second that Sewell wasn't really there. It was the town playing tricks on him, he just.. He seemed so real..

"Now, the courts and the bleeding hearts out there insist we sequester guys like him," Sewell continued, facial expression annoyed. Murphy wanted nothing more than to smile at him, wanted to reach over and touch him again, but almost smacked himself for thinking that way. Even after that the bastard did to Frank.. Murphy sneered, he hated him. At least that's what he kept telling himself. "Away from the general population, for their safety. Can you believe that shit?"

Murphy remembered this conversation, very well actually. Not all of it came to mind, but he could easily recall things here and there. Something happened.. He wasn't sure what happened, but it did. He remember it wracked his brain for weeks, whether it was positive or negative, he wasn't sure. Looking behind him, he glanced at the door, shut (Most likely locked).

"For THEIR safety." Sewells face was nothing short of amazed, if only slightly disgusted. Spinning the gun between his fingers, his eyes roamed over to face the inmate, slightly smirking upwards at the man. "Well, let me ask you this: What about Charlies safety, huh?" Murphy's head snapped in the man's direction, a glare evident on his features, but kept his mouth shut. Now was not the time to talk to the figment, it wasn't the time.

"So this is how it's gonna work, I'll give you access to Napier," He let one hand drift away from the weapon, "-Make sure you get some quality time with that worthless sack of shit," He chuckled, swinging the gun ever so often in his fingers, "I'll see to it no one finds him 'til I've had the chance to scrub the place down."

Murphy chuckled, he hated the thought of taking someones life, but he'd never deny that killing Napier felt good, still does everytime he thinks about it. The thrill of stabbing that knife in the man's neck, the way his tanted blood fell and spewed upon the floor. The sight was disgusting yet alluring, and absolutley the best thing Murphy had every recalled doing. Well.. There was another..

"-Keep you in the clear. But in exchange, you're gonna owe me a favor." Murphys head snapped over in the man's direction once again, having not realized that his eyes were drifting. Sewell had a smirk playing on his lips, licking them unconcously. "Think you can do that for me, sport?"

The words sent chills down Murphy's spine, shuttering. Yeah.. He remembered this conversation.

"Heh. 'Corse you can. I know your a man of your word, Murphy." He began leveling his gun, aiming it at the inmates head. "You be a straight shooter with me, and I'll be a straight shooter with you." before he pulled the trigger.

The gun gave a soft _Click, _before he placed the silver weapon on the table. "Remember, cupcake, you owe me one.."

There was a still silence, as the man across from him slowly took his feet off the table. The room began to slowly fade, the paint peeled and disenagrated, turning the room back into the way it was before, the darkness returning and the coldness. Murphy was surprized he didn't disapear, he just sat there as the room morphed around him, staring at the inmate. Pushing himself out of his seat, he slowly made his way around the aging desk, standing infront of it.

The latter smirked, his expression filled with amusement as Murphy watched him in awe. Lifting his hand, he let his finger jesgure for the man to _come hither _in its motions. Murphy stared at him a moment longer, before reluctantly moving his feet forward.

Sewell's hands snaked their way around the younger man's waist, pulling him flush up against his body. The blood rushed to the brunettes face, feeling the taller man's breath on his skin, heart pumping faster and increasing in speed. _'What the fuck-' _Murphy felt the panic rising in his chest, _'How is he touching me.. he's not here, he's not real.. he's not real.. he's not real..' _Murphys breathing hitched when a rough hand smoothly touched his face. leaning forward, his lips brushing against the others ear, "Oh, how you _owe_ me.." He whispered, his breath whisping across the others ear, making him shutter, a twisted smirk playing on the latters features, "-Right, Murph?"

Grabbing the brunettes ear-lobe with his teeth, Murphy winced at the sudden lustful action. Murphy bit his lower lip, stifling a moan as the pleasure hit him in a wave, the blood that wasn't in his face, began making its way to his lower abdomen.

Sewell dropped his arms, and let them roam the small of the brunettes back, before letting them drift to the others rear.

_Hands roaming around the others body, tongues fighting for dominance, it was so wrong, but felt so right.. They had to stop, he was getting too loud, but he didn't want to.. They were about to get caught. A sweaty hand made its way onto his face, stiffling and covering most of the noices. Harder.. Faster... Don't stop..-_

Memorys danced in his head, he wanted this more than anything. But he wasn't real.. He isn't real..

He _felt _real. He felt _very _real, in fact. The older male ground his hips into the younger mans, getting the weaker of the two to cry out. Sewell reached downward and grabbed ahold of Murphys growing arousal, smirking at his succsess. "Get'n a bit eager now, arn't you cupcake?"

Murphy didn't look at him, or respond in that matter. Fisting the front of the taller man's neatly buttoned shirt, resting his head on the other chest. Just like old times- The latter rubbed the palm of his hand into the covered clothed arousal, a moan escaped the younger man's lips, thrusting his groin forward into the pleasant friction.

_The latter dug his trimmed nails into the others hips, trying to control himself, driving in harder than the time before. Harder.. Harder.. The younger of the two had his legs wrapped around the others hips, keeping his body pressed firmly against the wall. Pounding back and forth, breath had become irratic and uneven, bodys moving together as one. Deeper and deeper, the pain washed away as the pleasure took over his senses, nails digging into the older mans back..-_

Sewell touched the brim of his pants, before shoving his hand in, grasping it around the others member. Murphy bit into his lip, breaking the skin as he tried to surpress his noices. He was supposed to hate this man, hate the sight, the sound, the touch.. he couldn't. He fucking couldn't, as he ground his hips forward, pressing hard into the others touch, and he hated himself for it.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it been, Murph?"

"Don't talk-"

"Oh, but you like it when I talk, I know you do..-" He gripped the others arousal tighter, giving it a good jerk forward. Murphys hand let go of the taller man's shirt, in search for something far more suitable. Shooting upward, they made a new home in the older man's hair, pulling him closer. Murphy didn't even realize that his pants were being removed and pooled around his ancles until the coldeness of the room hit his aching arousal. "You like it when I talk dirty.."

In a second, Sewells hand made its home on the hardened extension and at an aganizingly slow pace began jerking his hand back and forth. Foreheads touching, Murphy let one of his own hands let go of the mans black hair, and reaching into the others pants. The fuck was he so cocky about? Just as eager as he is. A groan escaped the black haired mans lips and began to fasten the pace, getting a pleased moan from the other.

That fermillar build-up began to shoot down the brunettes groin, he was going to be spent sooner than he would have liked.

"I..-im.. Clos-" Sewell instantly slapped Murphys hands away, letting go of the other mans arousal, getting a whine of protest from the younger man. Murphy wasn't one to normally complain, he was a man _godamn it, _and he wouldn be damned if he were to beg for this mans touch. It just felt so good, and when he let go, the noice just slipped out. Not like Sewell was complaining, he enjoyed the power he held over the man, he enjoyed the submission. The real one did, that is. Murphy knew it was the same man, same ideals and whatnot. But it wasn't the same man, the real man wasn't in Silent Hill, the real man is in Ryall State Prison, beating the life out of inmates and making a name for himself. While this look alike, this fraud stood before him.

Murphy wasn't complaining. This look alike hadn't cause him pain, hadn't caused him suffering, the real one did. Murphy had no reason to fight the figment in front of him, so he didn't.

Everything went by in such a blur, clothes were quickly discarded, mouths latching on to all an any skin it could. Sewell picked the younger man up, slamming him against the rickety desk, the radio flying in a random direction, with the documents of whatever it was, covered the tiled floor around them. Murphy grabbed the older mans face, sticking his tongue into the man's mouth, ending in a brusing kiss, another fermillar battle of dominance that the brunette was quickly losing. Though he didn't exsactly mind.

Hips grinding against one another, in a dance that Murphy was far than fermillar with. Having danced this tune before, while the other had not. The experiance was evedent in its eyes, though in reality, it has never moved like this until this very moment. It just wasn't the same.

Murphy was too caught up in his painful pleasure to complain, grinding down harder and quicker, he wanted to feel him, to feel alive. That thrill he always got when he was with the other, that thrill of getting caught, of the seceracy, of the ride. It excited him to no end, it felt better each time he allowed himself to submit into the others power, he never had this with Carrol. Nobody ever touched him the way he did, nobody treated his body with so much strife and dominance than Sewell did. It was a rush, everytime they connected and began a new exploration of eachother, how it felt new and yet so fermillar every time it happened.

Gripping the younger mans hips, he shot his own forward, making the latter yelp in surprise at the sudden unprepared untrusion. He never got used to the pain, at first, it always hurt. Sewell rarely prepared him before bending the boy over and shoving inside. While in the prison, he got used to the fact that Sewell didn't care if he hurt the younger man, and just needed a quick shag. But through their more resent explorations.. It felt so much more different. The feeling of pleasure came sooner and lasted longer than the pain did, the older man had asked if he was 'Okay,' like for a moment, he cared. Murphy mentally shook his head, he was begginning to sound a little gay. Yes he held feelings for the man, but he wasn't going to over exsaggerate if the man gave a damn about him or not.

He didn't, that was that. Or so Murphy believed.

Without warning, the latter began to slowly push in and then out, as if to help the man below him accomidate to his size. After a good minute, Murphy nodded, signalling for the latter to continue his ministrations. The only way the man signalized that he understood, was when he began to pick up his speed, going in a bit harder than before. The pain swelled a bit, but began to exstinguish itself when his sweet spot was slammed into. A dark chuckle escaped the dark haired man's lips, aiming himself to hit the spot over and over, Murphy let out an almost musical moan, his arms shooting forward to the taller man's neck.

Sewell could tell by the man's breathing that he wasn't going to last much longer if he kept this up. Their bodies clashed and moved against one another, Murphy began grinding his hips down on the other, he needed him deeper, but couldn't get himself to say it. Sewell noticed, smirking he lessened the thrusts, making the other groan in protest, trying to grind downward. Sewell held the mans hips in place, to prevent him from getting to far.

"God-damn it.." Murphy hissed, gripping the other's shoulder to help him push downward, but to no advail. Sewell enjoyed tormenting him, it gave him so much pride seeing the man below him wither and wanting him to be inside.

"F..-fu..-uck..-" Murphy let his head fall back against the desk in frustration.

Sewell leaned in real close, tracing small circles with his tongue on the brunettes ear for a moment, "If you ask nicely cupcake, I'll give you what ya want.." The man's voice was husky, Murphy felt himself continously forget that this wasn't the real thing. But it was starting to become difficult, considering the exsact likeness of the two.

Murphy stared up at him incredously, not saying anything for a moment. Sewell chuckled and reached one of his hands to wrap around the brunettes forgotton member, making the latter arch his back. "S..-Sew..-Sewell.." The younger of the two groaned, biting his lower lip. If the officer didn't have better control over himself, he would have creamed himself right then and there, but he surpressed the urge to do so, contuning to torment the poor bloke.

"Yeah, cupcake?" He was grinning now, letting his fingers trace randome shapes lightly on the side of the mans arousal, getting weak groans and moans just melting from the mans mouth, "You need something?"

Murphy wanted to kill himself right then and there for even considering for what he was about to do, but he needed it. He needed it _now._

"I..- I need you t..-to finish-" A particularly hard rub made him lose his train of thought, instead of words, nonsense spewed out of his lips.

"Finish what?" Sewell teased, he knew it was hard for the boy to say it, considering it take's down a mans pride. Yet, almost any man would knock off his pride if it was gonna make him feel good, and lucky for Sewell, Murphy just happened to be one of those guys.

"Fuck.. J..-just finish me off!" Murphy hissed, though it didn't sound at all that intemidating. It was all Sewell wanted to hear, releasing his hold on the mans hips. Pendleton instantly rushed his hips downward, a rush of pleasure flew through his senses and had the two moving once again.

It wasn't long until they began feeling that they wern't gonna last much longer. After a few good strokes, Murphy released, crying something that sounded like _George _in the process. Not long after that Sewell followed suit, disapearing in the process.

_~o~0~O~0~o~_

Murphy opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor, up against some wall. His eyes quickly scanning the room, to find it was the radio station, DJ Ricks was gone, and the place looked like a disaster. His hands quickly shot to his body, clothes. He was wearing his clothes. Confusion set in, as he looked down at himself. His clothes were definately in place, he had his weapons.. keys.. He had everything still with him, but how did he end up here? He couldn't recall making it up this high, or in this room for that matter. What had happened? Had he dreamed the whole experiance up?

Most likely.

Murphy knew he was going crazy, but that was just pushing it. Shaking his head, he went to stand, but finding it hard to accomplish. A burning ache stopped him from getting to far, wincing he sat back down. He sat there for a few moments, contemplating before a smile played on his lips.

**Couldn't have ended it better myself. :D There just isn't enough fanfictions about these two, I played Downpour and felt obliged to do so. Btw, George is Sewells first name, for those of you who didn't know that. Welp, this is my first (Murphy x Sewell) Fanfiction, and I want to apologize about the bad porn. I'm still getting the hang of it, but I hope you all enjoyed anyhow! Thank's for reading, and don't forget to review :)**


End file.
